


樱花祭

by windbuyang



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windbuyang/pseuds/windbuyang
Summary: 早些时候的旧文。算是本人第一篇同人文。开头得很早，中间没写下去，完成时却隔了很多年。
Kudos: 2





	樱花祭

**Author's Note:**

> 早些时候的旧文。算是本人第一篇同人文。开头得很早，中间没写下去，完成时却隔了很多年。

樱花祭  
文/风元昧

一  
夜色沉沉，不见明月。风拂过窗台，低声沉吟，传达着未知的讯息。  
玛丽亚从床上坐起，心里充满了不安。左眼皮在跳。会发生什么呢，玛丽亚用手指抵住眉心，莫明的烦躁。  
忽的，一点亮光从窗外飘进来，落在她举着的手指上。玛丽亚诧异地放下手指，盯着看了良久，才反应过来是一片樱花瓣。樱花怎么会飘进自己家呢，门外并没有樱花树啊？  
玛丽亚下了床，走到窗前。窗是开着的，可自己并没有……这是！——满天的樱花花瓣随风飞舞，如无数闪光的流星，灿烂地陨落，无比绚烂又无比伤感。玛丽亚伸着手，想要去接，却连一片也握不住，所有的光点皆从指间漏出，然后坠落，却又在接近地面时消失不见。这些樱花从何而来，将落向何处？还是眼前的一切只是幻影而已？那，又是谁做的呢？是谁，想告诉自己什么吗……  
“玛丽，再见了……”身后似乎有人温柔低语，轻声话别。玛丽亚骤然回身，却呆立当场。  
染血的白衣，如往常一般温暖的微笑。渐渐破碎的身影。  
迷乱的夜晚，玛丽亚分不清现实与梦境的区别。时间停止了，思维空白。  
“不……”唇齿间挤出的无力音节。  
不要再见。不要走。我唯一的亲爱的朋友。  
你，真的离开了吗？北都。

二  
无法动弹的躯体，胸口是如此疼痛。那并非伤口的地方传来的、清晰又锐利的痛楚，是为刚刚逝去的她吧。无法保护最心爱之人的，刻骨之痛。  
原本以为自己这副破损的躯壳已不会再有任何感觉、任何感情。在绝望的死灰中安静地绝望的自己，有一天却做了一个和以往不同的梦。  
一直一直以来，自己都会做梦，梦中都是些和自己无关的人和事，无论大或者小，据说都应验了，很多人因此敬畏他，尊称他为“梦见”，可这又与自己有什么关系呢？只是观望，只能是观望。这样的自己能做些什么？不能动，也不能说话，只有意识是清醒的。多么痛苦，多么寂寞。唯有梦境中的自己是健全的，但是又有谁可以和那个自己说话，说说各自的事情，谈一谈心情。好希望有人能问一问自己，你叫什么，一个人会不会寂寞。可是没有。  
一直都没有。一直是一个人。渐渐的他也忘记了寂寞的感觉，期待的感觉，只是每天造着梦。  
看一看别人的故事，悲欢离合，五彩四季，他站的地方永远是黑色。他不难过。  
只是，那一天，却有一个女孩出现在自己梦中，笑着问他，你叫什么名字，为什么梦里只有黑色。她说，梦应该是多彩斑斓的啊。然后，她带他去她的梦中。  
是海。无边的蔚蓝色与天相接，在那水天的尽头，是冉冉升起的朝阳，红彤彤的霞光，映入双瞳。那是他第一次见到如此美丽的景色，如此灿烂的色彩，也是他第一次遇见令自己期待的人。  
那个女孩有什么魔法呢，竟可以闯入自己的梦，然后，带来阳光。她看起来很普通，短发，褐色制服，红色加白色的裙子，戴着米色的领带，深黄色的帆布鞋，白色长袜，一双浅色的眼睛，还有，温暖的微笑。他头一回这般仔细地观察并且记住一个人。  
此后，女孩经常会出现在自己梦里，两个人聊天，她对他说走过经过的事，看过的风景，他分享她的伤心与快乐，她陪他度过无尽黑暗，然后让他死寂的心重新开始跳动。期待每一个梦，期待每次的相见，期待看到她。  
但，从今以后，梦里再不会有她。  
“我叫北都，皇北都，你呢，你叫什么？”  
“……玖月……牙晓。”  
一滴泪，从眼角缓缓流下。

三  
失去焦点的双眼，似乎挣扎着有了回应，僵直的身体微微颤抖着。  
姐姐临走时的话语此刻无比清晰地响起。  
“昴流，你给我回来啊……”  
姐姐。姐姐。你上哪儿去。他走了，你也要离开我吗。  
回来啊，姐姐。不要去，不要去见他，他……会毫不留情的动手，他原是如此残忍无情的一个人……他……会杀了你……  
“姐姐……不！！”终于，沉浸在伤心中而失去外感的昴流，痛苦呼喊，放声哭泣。  
对不起。对不起。如果不是因为我，你就不会死。你还有好多梦想，你不是说要当一个温柔的妻子吗，说要和喜欢的那个人结婚，然后拥有一个美满的家。你信心满满地说，自己一定会成为贤妻良母，我当时还笑你，那么野蛮的女孩谁敢娶啊，你瞪了我一眼说一定会证明给我看。可是，你怎么不遵守诺言好好证明下去啊。为什么就这样离开。  
都是因为我。  
我宁愿死的人是我。十年前我就应该死去，我不该活下来。从那天起我的生命就被诅咒，最终还是无法逃脱宿命的安排。而我却愚蠢地忘记那场邂逅，弄成现在的下场。却不想代价是你的死，亲爱的姐姐北都。  
死的人本该是我。应该死的人是我。  
樱花树下，那个姓皇，名唤北都的十六岁花季少女，如飘零的樱花，陨落凋谢。  
时间永远定格。

四  
怀中的女孩安静地睡去，她胸口娇艳的红色也已慢慢凝结。樱花花瓣不停落下，一地残红。  
手指上仍然残留着血迹。血的腥味一向难除，自己的双手早已沾满鲜血，永远洗不净了。今后也会继续染血，一直走下去，这条绯红色的修罗之道，是出身为樱冢护的自己的宿命。试着挣脱么，可惜啊，皇昴流，皇北都，你们没有成为我的羁绊。那就只能让你们消失了。  
这是十年前的赌约。你已经不记得了吧，昴流。  
你知道吗，打你踢你的时候，我可真的是没有一点感觉。你在我心里，一点也不重要，这是真话哦。你现在在做什么呢，一定是在哭鼻子吧。是的，你多么天真，多么幼稚，你从来不会明白背负黑暗宿命的沉重，你永远都没有了解我，所以你不可能成为我特别的人，没错。  
呵，到此为止了，这个赌是我赢了呐。抱歉，不能再陪你玩下去了。你我的命运是不会改变的。没有谁能够真正影响谁，除非被影响者毫无戒心，但那是不可能的。  
在这个充满欺骗的城市里，没有坦诚和无私，只有多疑同虚伪。所有人都心怀叵测，筑起防线，一丝不苟地打量考察每一个试图进入自己内心的人。固守与坚持，不能容忍他人试图改变自己，只因沉湎于寂寞，只因害怕一直坚持的认识崩塌。暗黑的古堡，发霉的砖块，阳光照亮后，黑暗不复存在，秘密不复存在。在这个社会，被看穿的人没有底牌。  
从一开始这个赌就注定我是赢家。因为，这不过是我一个人的赌局，我掌控一切，只要我愿意，随时可以毁约可以逃离，在我还没有彻底输掉的时候。你懂吗，昴流？  
呵，算了。你无法理解吧。  
我们还会再见面的。北都的死会带给你什么呢，真让人期待啊。  
希望在我厌倦的那一天，在我决定离开的那一天，能够与你作个了结。到时候，可不要让我失望啊。北都的咒术，由我来作个检验吧。  
  
五  
“你愿意帮我吗？作为交换，我可以实现你的愿望。”  
“……好……我答应你。”  
我的愿望……让这个世界消失吧……她已不在这个世界上，那就让它毁灭吧……和残破的我的躯体一起……

六  
暗淡的色调，紧闭的门扉，缤纷的落樱，萧索的庭院，这是北都的家吗？玛丽亚踏进那个曾经充满生机与欢笑的院子时，心里吃惊又伤感。是因为那个女孩已不在了的缘故吗。  
北都是那么神奇的女孩，可以影响到靠近她的每一个人，当初，就是她改变了自己。此处的一草一木，都因失去她而失去了生机。  
虽然隐约听过北都说她家的纠葛，只是未料到她会因此丧命。到底是怎样的仇恨呢，始终无法理解……她的弟弟昴流怎样了呢？玛丽亚走到门前敲了敲，没有回应。  
正当她想离开时，门“吱呀”地开了，一个陌生老太太用警惕的眼神盯着玛丽亚，粗鲁地说：“你是谁？干什么？”  
“那个……请问这是皇昴流的家吗？”玛丽亚有些搞不清状况。  
“什么什么？！这是我家！快走快走！”老太婆一脸凶相，不耐烦地将门碰上。  
玛丽亚出神地愣在那里，半天才回过神来，慢吞吞地步出这个地方。走到大门口时，她重新回头望了望。樱花已快落尽，春天也要走了。  
玛丽亚深深叹了口气，转身离开。  
她已不在这儿了。

七  
我要离开你共同生活的这个地方了，姐姐。  
要变得更强，一定会更强。为了有一天，和那个人当面做个了结……  
所以，现在还不能死，必须活下去。绝对不能辜负姐姐你的死。  
樱冢星史郎，现在的我还不能打败你，现在的我只能逃跑，但是，终会有一天……你等着……  
一定要再次问一问，你真正的心情。  
真的，我一点点也不重要吗？

八  
哦呀哦呀，这真是个好问题呢。你想听真话吗……  
我会充满期待地等着重逢的那一天。昴流。

九  
樱花落尽，春天离开了。命运的齿轮，继续，不停地转动着。

完。  
2012年11月30日  
  



End file.
